staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (22) - serial przyrodniczy 7.30 Wszystko gra: Dzwony i triangiel - program dla dzieci 7.45 Teatrzyki Kulfona i Moniki: Bajka o rybaku Kulfowarsie i Monisawie - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli: Rumburak władcą Pultaneli - serial dla młodzieży prod. czeskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Flipper (21/22) - serial przyg. prod. USA 9.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.50 Komputerowa magia kina - program dla dzieci 10.00 Święty - serial sens. prod. ang. 10.55 Zwierzęta świata (1/2): Krokodyle na antypodach - film dok. 11.25 Ekran z kwiatkiem - magazyn 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Dokąd w przyszłość - serial dok. 11.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne (3) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Klan - telenowela 13.40 Kino letnie: O, Boże! Ty diable! - komedia, USA 15.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1179) - telenowela 16.00 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 16.20 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (22/120) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 20.20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6) - serial sens. prod. USA 21.10 Z Jedynką bezpieczniej - magazyn 21.35 Forum - program publ. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Fandango - komedia obyczajowa prod. USA 0.25 Powitanie z Afryką (2/5): Afrykańska brama - serial dok. 0.40 Tryptyk Korsykański (2): Królestwo Corsilla - film dok. 1.00 Miniatury włoskie: Dzieci w Sienie - felieton (powt.) 1.15 Hotel "Panoptykon" - film dok. 1.55 Telezakupy 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (93): Cywil 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (94) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Kaszubska zabawa Dwójki w Helu 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (95,96) 17.05 W okolice Stwórcy - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza 20.00 Wieczór z Jagielskim 21.00 Biała wizytówka (5/6) - serial 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Bogusław Kaczyński 22.40 Tęcza - film, W. Bryt. 0.35 Mieszane uczucia - prog. pub. 1.25 Granica - dramat, Polska 2.55 Na pełnym morzu (72/85) - serial 3.40 Agent 86 (28) - serial 4.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (118) - serial animowany 7.25 Sok z żuka (17) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 8.00 Allo, Allo (80) - serial komediowy 8.35 Herkules (48) - serial fantastyczny 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (13) - serial komediowy 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (10) - serial komediowy 10.30 Luz Maria (167) - telenowela 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (6) - serial komediowy 12.00 Wspólna chata (13) - serial komediowy 12.30 Disco Polo Live (227) - program muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Karate Kot (8) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (35) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (58) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Luz Maria (168) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (42) - telenowela 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (11) - serial komediowy 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Ośmiorniczka - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1983 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.50 Świat według Kiepskich (9) - serial komediowy 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 0.40 Super Express TV 1.00 Lekarze z Los Angeles (19) - serial obyczajowy 1.55 Grona gniewu - dramat społeczny, USA 1940 4.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Anna 153 - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody Kapitana Simiana 23 8.10 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy 17 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka 68 - serial 9.00 Łebski Harry 43 - serial 9.25 Inspektor Gadget 36 - serial 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Babilon V 17 - serial 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę 82 12.50 Angela 45 - telenowela 13.45 przygody Kapitana Simiana 23 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy 17 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka 68 - serial 14.50 Łebski Harry 43 - serial 15.15 Inspektor Gadget 36 - serial 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc 368 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air 28 - serial 16.40 Esmeralda 25 - telenowela 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę 83 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela 46 - telenowela 20.30 Wspaniały Quinn - film sens. 22.20 TVN Fakty 22.30 Melrose Place 172 - serial 23.20 Prawo i miłość 14 - serial 0.10 W upalną noc 14 - serial 1.00 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 nuta.pl 7.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 11.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 17.15 Młody Herkules - serial przyg. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 20.55 Ally McBeal - serial kom. prod. USA 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Bez wsparcia - film sens. prod. USA 1.15 Program własny 1.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.55 nuta. pl 2.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial USA 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9,00 Komando Małolat - serial 9.50 Zwariowana kamera 10.40 Perła - telenowela 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial USA 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Komando Małolat - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Bankier - thriller USA 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 22.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 Bankier - thriller USA 1.20 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial TV Polonia 7.00 Dziennik regionów 7.20 Gość Jedynki 7.30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 8.00 Piosenki na temat 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 8.55 Drynda - program dla dzieci 9.30 Znaki Zodiaku - film fab. 11.00 Wielka sława to żart 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ze sztuką na ty 12.55 Radio Romans 6/32 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 13.20 Polskie podium - ze sportowego archiwum - program Janusza Pichlaka 14.10 Do przerwy 0:1 2 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1968 14.45 Madonny polskie - Matka Boża Świętolipska - reportaż 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Bar Atlantic (5/13): Wielka Sobota - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996 16.40 A to było tak 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do przerwy 0:1 2 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1968 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 18.25 Kościół moje życie - reportaż Aleksandra Lewińskiego 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Radio Romans 6/32 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.53 Sport 19.57 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Kramarz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1990 21.30 Serduszko puka w rytmie cza-cza, czyli urodziny Marii Koterbskiej - program artystyczny 22.40 Panorama 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 Z daleka od Polski: Ludomir Michał Rogowski - film dokumentalny Leszka Platty 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.50 Radio Romans 6 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 1.20 Kasztaniaki - Żabi koncert 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Kramarz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1990 3.30 Serduszko puka w rytmie cza-cza, czyli urodziny Marii Koterbskiej - program artystyczny 4.40 Panorama 5.00 Sport telegram 5.10 Z daleka od Polski: Ludomir Michał Rogowski - film dokumentalny Leszka Platty 5.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 6.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 6.30 Radio Romans 6/32 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 7.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Przygody Oggy'ego (10/26) - serial animowany (21 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Zwariowana podróż (Driven Crazy) (1/13): Wielki bulgot - serial przygodowy, Australia1998, reż. Sophia Scheding, wyk. Anthony Hammer, Molly McCaffrey, Fred Whitlock (24 min) 08.00 OTV 08.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 09.00 Kassandra (63,64/300) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (Wind at My Back) (1/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Ken Jubenville, wyk. Dylan Provencher, Tyrone Savage, Booth Savage, Cynthia Belliveau (44 min) 11.15 Naguib Mahfouz - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.10 Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.35 Kolorowy świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Eastenders (87/130) - telenowela 15.00 Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 OTV 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego (10/26) - serial animowany (21 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Sanktuaria we Francji (7/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1995 20.30 Kassandra (63,64/300) - telenowela 21.30 OTV 22.00 Eastenders (87/130) - telenowela 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu (16/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (55 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego (10/26) - serial animowany (21 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zwariowana podróż (Driven Crazy) (1/13): Wielki bulgot - serial przygodowy, Australia1998, reż. Sophia Scheding, wyk. Anthony Hammer, Molly McCaffrey, Fred Whitlock (24 min) 08.00 Sport opolski 08.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (63,64/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (Wind at My Back) (1/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Ken Jubenville, wyk. Dylan Provencher, Tyrone savage, Booth Savage, Cynthia Belliveau (44 min) 11.15 (WP) Naguib Mahfouz - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.35 (WP) Kolorowy świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (87/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly (17) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Przygody Robin Hooda (20) - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Pogotowie obywatelskie 17.30 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (87/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (16/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (55 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 7.30 Zwariowana podróż 1/13 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kufer Babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 8.30 Magazyn żeglarski - z wiatrem i pod wiatr 9.00 Kassandra 63/64 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial 11.15 Naguib Mahfouz - film dok. 12.10 Zwiad azymut - wakacje 2000 12.35 Kolorowy świat 13.00 Piano express 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Sekret kobiet 14.30 Eastenders 87 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Koncert: Kaczmarski '90 1 16.30 Bedecker prywatny 17.00 Program z cyklu Portrety 17.30 Kronika 17.40 Pejzaż regionalny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Marzenia i kariery 18.40 Bezpieczne wakacje 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 20.00 Sanktuaria we Francji 7 20.30 Kassandra 63/64 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 Eastenders 87 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 23.00 Zaproszenie 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu 16 WOT 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 7.30 Zwariowana podróż 1/13 8.00 Przygody Robin Hooda 53 8.25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.30 Magazyn żeglarski - z wiatrem i pod wiatr 9.00 Kassandra 63/64 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial 11.15 Naguib Mahfouz - film dok. 12.10 Zwiad azymut - wakacje 2000 12.35 Kolorowy świat 13.00 Piano express 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Sekret kobiet 14.30 Eastenders 87 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.33 Wakacyjny konkurs WOT 15.35 Blisko, coraz bliżej 17 16.45 Z archiwum kuriera 16.57 Wakacyjny konkurs WOT 17.00 Przygody Robin Hooda 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny kurier mazowiecki 17.45 Nie kuś losu - konkurs dla dzieci 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 17.57 Wakacyjny konkurs WOT 18.00 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 18.20 Wojenne dni Warszawy 17 18.30 Saga rodów - Ród Norblinów 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 20.00 Sanktuaria we Francji 7 20.30 Kassandra 63/64 21.30 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 Eastenders 87 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 23.00 Zaproszenie 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu 16 TV 5 Wrocław 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 7.30 Zwariowana podróż 1/13 8.00 Fakty poranne 8.30 Magazyn żeglarski - z wiatrem i pod wiatr 9.00 Kassandra 63/64 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial 11.15 Naguib Mahfouz - film dok. 12.10 Zwiad azymut - wakacje 2000 12.35 Kolorowy świat 13.00 Piano express 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Sekret kobiet 14.30 Eastenders 87 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 16.00 Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć 16.45 Królowa Bona 17.30 Fakty flesz 17.35 Goniec regionalny 18.00 Fakty 18.20 Rozmowa dnia 18.30 Akademik 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego 10 20.00 Sanktuaria we Francji 7 20.30 Kassandra 63/64 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio milenijne 22.00 Eastenders 87 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 23.00 Zaproszenie 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu 16 Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 09.30 Ukryta kamera Just Kidding - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Dziwoląg (Wacko) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Greydon Clark, wyk. Joe Don Baker, George Kennedy, Stella Stevens, Julia Duffy (84 min) 11.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 11.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.20 Kromka razowego chleba (Brown Bread Sandwiches) - komedia, Włochy/Kanada 1989, reż. Carlo Liconti, wyk. Giancarlo Giannini, Kim Cattrall, Daniel Desanto, Justin Louis (90 min) 13.50 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman (30 min) 14.20 Śmierć na drodze (Roadkill) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Valerie Buhagiar, Larry Hudson, Shaun Bowring (80 min) 15.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea 18.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andrew D. Weyman (30 min) 18.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Niepokój serca (Making Waves) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. George Saunders, wyk. Nicola Kelly, Jake Adams, George Saunders, April Breneman (90 min) 20.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.00 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 22.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Ukryta kamera Just Kidding - program rozrywkowy 23.30 On jest fantastyczny (Outrageous!) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1977, reż. Richard Benner, wyk. Craig Russell, Trevor Bryan, Richert asley, Martha Gibson (100 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 09.15 Jazz w muzeum - magazyn muzyczny 10.15 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik, Tu spał kaczor Duffy - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 12.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 12.25 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 12.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 13.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.55 Studio Infor 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Reportaż 17.50 Krótka forma 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Reksio, Błękitny ludzik - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Tajemnice zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.55 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 19.25 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 19.45 Trzeba sobie radzić - reportaż 20.20 Król Lear - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1970, reż. Giorgij Koziencew, wyk. Juri Jarvet, Elza Wołczek, Walentina Szendrikowa (65 min) 21.30 Piosenka, której nie da się zapomnieć - film dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Krótka forma 22.15 Reportaż 22.40 Moda, moda, moda 23.00 Prognoza pogody Pro 7 05.05 Galileo (powt.) 05.25 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.15 taff (powt.) 06.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 07.30 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 08.00 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.00 Rajd ku słońcu (Sunchaser) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.10 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Managua - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michele Taverna, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Assumpta Serna, Robert Beltran, John Savage (95 min) 22.15 Reportaż ProSieben 22.45 BIZZ - magazyn gospodarczy 23.20 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 00.10 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 01.05 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 01.50 MAX (powt.) 02.15 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.10 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.00 Nicole (powt.) 04.50 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996 TV 5 Europe 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Nie wydane - magazyn 11.00 Claire Lamarche 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Najlepsze lata (Les annees sandwiches) - melodramat, Francja 1988, reż. Pierre Boutron, wyk. Wojtek Pszoniak, Thomas Langamann, Nicolas Giraudi, Michel Aumont (99 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Taksówka do Ameryki 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Najlepsze lata (Les annees sandwiches) - melodramat, Francja 1988, reż. Pierre Boutron, wyk. Wojtek Pszoniak, Thomas Langamann, Nicolas Giraudi, Michel Aumont (99 min) 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Police judiciaire - serial kryminalny, Francja 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Police judiciaire - serial kryminalny, Francja 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Interieur nuit 04.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku